A Memory Divided
by SherlockianGirl
Summary: Seven months after the Red Eye flight, Jackson stumbles upon Lisa, who remembers him quite well. Strange, he doesn't remember her at all. JxL eventually.
1. Stranger

_**I recently watched Red Eye for the first time a couple of days ago and am so pleased to find a fandom for this awesome movie. At the risk of any cliché storylines, I apologize, but this interesting idea popped in my head. It's my first RE fic, so let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Lisa Reisert would forever hate the Wright brothers. If only they had crashed that early model and called it quits, she would not be here. On a plane. Again.

She mentally cringed as she made her way slowly down the aisle, her eyes darting from face to face. Scanning the numbers above the seats, she shuffled on, avoiding looking at the occupants below. She halted before her assigned seat number and slowly lowered her eyes, body tensed to sprint if it was…

Her seatmate was elderly man, buried in a thick novel and oblivious to the commotion of passengers around him. Lisa breathed again. Shoving her bags in the compartment above her, she then settled in her seat to await the dreaded ascent.

It was unnerving, the effect he had left on her. Her normal discomfort in flying had become a gripping paranoia, forcing her to check every face in the ticket line, every pair of eyes on the plane. And she hated him for that. Of course, the psychological torture he had put her through would never be forgiven, nor the vicious physical damage he had inflicted on her in his rage. However, these could be shoved away, locked temporarily away from memory. But the fear would always remain.

Once the plane was in the air, Lisa felt herself relax, as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, willing her mind to focus on the faces of her father, her friends back in Miami.

Blue eyes. Iced over, flashing in rage.

She started awake, trying to shake the image from her head. _Knock it off, Lisa. For all you know, he's six feet under somewhere. As he should be. _She smiled at the reassurance of the thought.

And yet there he was beside her, chatting amiably about some trivial issue to keep her distracted. Lisa again wiped the memory away. She certainly could use a distraction now.

The passenger beside her muttered something, still absorbed in his reading. Perhaps conversation would do her good.

"Excuse me?" she ventured.

The man looked up, as if realizing he was on the plane for the first time. He blinked through his thick glasses, and seemed to be struggling to focus on the woman beside him. Finally, he smiled, laying the book on his lap.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud." He shrugged sheepishly.

Lisa jumped at the chance now, yearning to silence the memories in her head. "Good book?"

The man chuckled. "Just some philosophy on the human brain. It's rather silly, the experiments these people concoct. So safe, never daring to try anything new." He shrugged again.

"You must be a doctor, then?"

The man nodded toward his book. "Required reading. On my way to a conference. And you?"

Lisa smiled. "The same, but for the hotel I work for. Newest policies and the like."

"So where's your book?"

The lighthearted conversation continued until the announcement of the impending landing blared over the speakers. Lisa blinked in surprise, but felt a sense of triumph well up within her. She had survived.

Almost as soon as the plane halted, she was up, gathering her luggage from above before the mad dash of passengers could begin.

"It was very nice to meet you, Lisa."

Fear suddenly boiled in her stomach. She hadn't told the elderly passenger her name. The man must have seen her eyes widen, for he hurriedly added, "The nametag on your bag."

This was getting to be too much. She gave him a hurried smile, before pushing through the crowd and off the plane, wheeling her luggage sharply down the terminal.

* * *

It was a relief to be out in the open again. Her pace had gradually slowed the farther she got from the plane. She checked her watch. She wasn't due to be picked up for another couple of hours. Sighing, Lisa stepped into a restaurant, pointedly avoiding the bar. The day had been long, and her stomach was the worse for it.

It couldn't have happened more perfectly in her nightmares.

He came strolling toward the bar, a bored expression plastered on his face. He looked exactly the same as he had on that fateful flight seven months ago, the lank brown hair, the electric eyes, the suit. Lisa instinctively cowered in her seat, biting her tongue to keep from screaming. He was close. Lisa's gaze frantically searched for a way out, any exit to conceal herself from his notice. Fear was again devouring her stomach, and she silently hoped he wouldn't…

She caught his glance, and felt the last of her courage melt away. She shrunk farther into the wall. She watched in horror as the familiar eyes locked with hers.

But there was no spark of recognition. She paused, and he broke the gaze, turning to chat with a man on his right. Lisa's heart was in her throat, her mind reeling at his reaction. Surely he had seen her. She buried her face in her hands, commanding herself to breathe.

"Are you alright?" A pair of light blue eyes were across the table from her, concern sparking within them.

Lisa felt faint, and grabbed the edges of the table to steady herself. "Jackson," she managed to choke out.

The man started, visibly shaken. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

_What? _She searched his face frantically for any remnant of the utter rage and hatred that he had left imprinted in her memory. Any menacing glint in those unforgettable eyes. If they were there, they were deeply hidden.

Lisa felt a sudden pang of anger overcome her gnawing fear. How dare he play with her like this? "Yes, Jackson Rippner, I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance," she spat.

Jackson's face remained blank.


	2. Acquaintance

_**Wow, I'm so happy you guys like this… I've never had so many story alerts! I have big plans for this story, so read on! (Short, I know, but that's where the chapter ended itself).  
**_

* * *

A chill crept down her spine, as her hands began to tremble violently. Lisa couldn't perceive whether horror or fury had spurred her into such convulsions. Jackson was staring intently at her, his head cocked to the side.

His face had taken on that familiar expression of sincere kindness, a reminder of the false benevolence she had already fallen for once before. Hatred suddenly sparked in her chest, burning her throat and flushing her cheeks.

Jackson stretched an arm toward her, aiming to rest a hand on one of hers. Lisa shot back in her chair, almost toppling herself to the ground.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "Don't touch me!"

Jackson withdrew his hand, his brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you would sink so low as to toy with me like this, Jack. What is it you're after? Revenge? To gloat at how you've utterly ruined my life? And in an airport, of all places, how thoughtful of-"

"Please," Jackson's gaze darted about the room, visibly cringing as the woman across from him continued to raise her voice.

"Since when did you care about anything other than your _business_?" She snarled the last word, hoping he would catch its meaning.

"Grab your luggage," was all he said, fastening a firm grip on her arm and leading her from the restaurant.

* * *

He frantically scoured his memory for any trace of this spirited brunette, any meeting in an airport or a plane that would spark his recognition. He frowned, biting his lip. Nothing.

Her resistance shattered his concentration. With each wrench backward, he tightened his fingers around her elbow, forcing her to trail him as he wove his way through flustered passengers and oversized bags.

Finally, he halted in an empty corridor at the end of the terminal, abandoned except for the few passing in and out of the restrooms near the end of the hall. He spun the stranger to face him. His patience with her was all but gone now.

He fixed his eyes on hers, never loosening his grip. "Honestly, I don't know who the hell you are, or why you're even yelling at me," he hissed.

"You're lying, Jack," was all she sputtered out, her defiant gaze still glued to his.

"I _never _lie."

Lisa suddenly shrank back, squeezing her eyes shut. A rising fury burned in the eyes before her, a look she knew all too well. And she was alone with him. Again. She tried to gulp back her sudden panic, straining to find the anger that had consumed her only a moment ago.

Jackson grunted, exasperated. "Your name. What is it?"

_How could he not remember? _She swallowed again, slowly shaking her head. His hand flew to her purse, wrenching her wallet from within and plucking out her driver's license. "Lisa Reisert." He relinquished his hold on her as he carefully placed the items back in her bag. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She continued to avoid his gaze, staring at the wall beside him. Her arm ached, but she remained planted in place, terrified to even back away from him.

"Now Lisa, would you mind telling me what's the matter with you? Just what did I do to deserve _that_?" He gestured angrily back toward the restaurant.

Something caught in her throat. He was no longer a mere memory. Her very nightmare stood before her.


	3. Advantage

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys! Hope you guys are having as much fun as I am...**_

* * *

She could feel his stare burning through her as she continued to focus on everything but his face. Lisa's mind raced, straining to fabricate believable lie. She flinched at the memory of the last time she had been dishonest with him, but shoved it from her mind. _Quick. Anything. _If he couldn't remember her now, how would he even know the difference?

"You framed me," she mumbled suddenly. "I worked in a hotel outside of an airport and one night you came in," she paused to gauge his reaction. He stood riveted, his eyes never moving from hers. Lisa swallowed. "There was only one other worker with me that night and he had gone to take care of an issue upstairs. You took advantage of the opportunity, threatening me and demanding whatever cash was up front. You snatched some for yourself, but managed to sneak a fair amount into my purse nearby. You called security on _me_, but they never thought to suspect you. Then you were gone."

Lisa stared at the ground, praying he wouldn't question her any further. She knew that the Jackson Rippner on the plane would have instantly seen through the lie, but this Jackson knew nothing about her. She was counting on that.

"Did I hurt you?" The hard lines of his face had softened slightly, his gaze a mixture of uneasiness and concern.

Lisa was startled by the question. Not only had he apparently believed her, but he seemed genuinely worried. She again searched his face for any hint of the man she knew he was, but could find no trace of him. His slouching posture was familiar, as was every feature of his appearance. Even his voice had returned to normal, despite the hole she had punched in his throat. But it was his chilling demeanor that she could no longer detect. His confidence in himself had been shattered, and he was entirely at a loss as to how to deal with her. _What happened to you, Jackson?_

"Lisa, what did I do to you?" he persisted.

She smiled inwardly. Could she actually make him feel guilty for something he had never done? She had never considered attempting to get even with Jackson, only hoping he had painfully perished from his injuries. However, if she couldn't repay him the physical damage he had inflicted on her, she would at least torment his mind. "You had a knife," she explained, pulling her blouse down slightly to reveal the scar sealed across her chest. "And, of course, I lost my job because of you, which was another whole set of problems, you can be sure."

As minute as it was, Lisa perceived his clear eyes cloud with some distant pain. He hastily turned away, running a hand through his hair, his breathing becoming slightly uneven. She smirked at his back, triumphant.

* * *

_Why did I do that? _ Jackson had stared at the exposed scar, unwillingly searing its image into his memory. Who was this Lisa who he had made helpless so easily? And for what _reason_? Frustrated, he spun on his heel to face away from her.

Better yet, why did he _care_? His usual duties were much worse than what he had done to this woman, but he rarely questioned the reasons behind the executions. It was his job, after all. But she wasn't. She had been innocent and he had still taken advantage of her.

Jackson massaged his temples, straining to recall any memory of his night at the hotel. Robbing people was hardly ever in his line of duty, so had he stepped out of the boundaries on a whim? For the hell of it? _Damn it! Why can't I remember? _He mentally reviewed his most recent operations for the company. He hadn't been with the agency long, hardly over half a year. Her face fit nowhere in his memory. Unless she was lying. His eyes shot open and he slowly turned to face her again.

"Where was this hotel you worked at?" he asked gently, trying to conceal the suspicion in his voice.

Without hesitation she replied, "Dallas."

He had been there on business many times. He sighed, closing his eyes again. What reason would she have to lie to him anyway? He had noted her every movement and expression since their encounter in the restaurant. Her fear had been real, as had been the rage she unleashed on him since he had first tried to comfort her. More likely than not, her claim was true.

* * *

Lisa studied the man before her, relishing in his obvious discomfort. He was trying to figure it out, and she knew he never would for certain. Perhaps he would leave her alone, take her word as fact and forget her. Again.

Suddenly, Jackson straightened with some inward resolve and took a hesitant step toward her. Lisa in turn took a hasty stride backwards, mentally preparing herself to run. His face had changed again, the utter vulnerability gone from its features. Only his eyes remained kind, a sight that was more disturbing than comforting. Lisa allowed him to approach her, eyeing him warily before he stopped two feet in front of her.

His eyes snapped to her face, holding her gaze. "Lisa, I can't remember what I did at that hotel, or why, but you shouldn't have been part of it," he muttered. "Know that."

She gasped, her eyes still glued to Jackson's. Was this his skewed version of an apology? This was _not _the same man she had remembered, feared, and hated for so long. Her memory stretched farther back now, to the dim image of a more innocent Jackson, whose kindness had drawn her in like a magnet. Façade as it had been, he had been undeniably charming. And some tiny piece of her had always regretted losing that Jackson.

"Why are you saying this, Jack? Does it make a difference now?" She glared at him now, wondering if he would have actually regretted torturing her on the plane. Not even an amnesic Jackson could cure what she had been through that night.

He stiffened, his eyes darkening a shade. His voice was sharper now. "What is it you want from me, Lisa? I can't go back and prevent it from happening. You know that. You want the money back? Fine. But absolute reassurance and comfort? You can't ask that of me, Lisa. I can't give it to you."

"I _want_ to never see you again, Jackson Rippner," she growled, her green eyes sparking. "When I leave here, I never-" Her cell phone suddenly blasted a small surge of music from within her purse. Lisa's eyes flew to her watch. _Damn it, I've missed my ride! _Fumbling around in her purse, she finally had the singing phone in her grasp.

"Lisa Reisert," she answered mechanically. Her eyes widened. "And why is that? No, I did not. Fine, thank you." She hung up, muttering, "Unbelievable."

Jackson's stance had not relaxed, listening to her conversation with keen interest. "What? Was the plane delayed?"

Lisa glanced up, disoriented and flustered. "Conference. Apparently, I missed the notice that it has been delayed for two days." She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. Now I have no ride out of here."

A curious smile tugged at the corners of Jackson's mouth. "Care for a drink, then?"


	4. Charmed

"No, thank you," Lisa replied quickly, "I don't drink." Lying was becoming easier now that she no longer feared what he already knew about her. She sighed, running a hand through her tangled curls. "I have to call a cab soon," she prattled on, "The Park Plaza has a policy that whenever a guest can't arrive…" She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

Jackson's smile broadened. "I _did_ interrupt your meal."

Lisa's head snapped up. _Oh no, I am not having dinner with you. _"Ah, sorry, I'm not hungry at the moment. You know, recent stress and such." She smiled sarcastically, turning her attention back to her cell phone.

Jackson raised an eyebrow with mock suspicion. "You're avoiding me, aren't you?"

She stared at him, trying to sort out his new mood. It was almost…_playful. _She shuddered slightly, almost wishing the old Jackson was back. He was easier to hate.

"I can think of several good reasons why I should," she replied evenly.

Jackson crossed his arms. "Alright, Lisa. I'll make it easier for you." He smirked. "Thanks for the reunion. Maybe you'll slip my mind again, hmmm?" With a curt nod, he turned on his heel and sauntered off.

_Just like that?_ Lisa had managed to wriggle free from Jackson once again, without so much as a scratch on her body. She rolled her eyes. Why was she fighting the urge to catch up to him?

* * *

Jackson chuckled quietly to himself, taking long strides across the terminal. This was one day he would soon not forget. How many times had he been verbally assaulted by a stranger in an airport only to find out that they had a history together? A violent history, but a connection nonetheless. He had enjoyed their little skirmish. Her fiery manner and wit had caught his attention, and he couldn't help but admire the pretty brunette. _It's a shame she's not my business. _

Something in Jackson's throat suddenly burned and his hand flew up to massage the spot below his jugular. There was a sudden consuming thirst followed by an intense prickling sensation, which sent him into a coughing fit. Scanning the terminal for a water fountain, he rushed to the nearest one and drank deeply. The pain had been plaguing him for months, but it proved a minor issue when work was so consuming. He chalked it up to a possible hormone problem, and found that keeping hydrated easily cured the discomfort anyway. Personal issues never made their way onto his agenda, and this was no exception.

* * *

She found him bent over a water fountain and watched him drink for what seemed like several minutes. Keeping her distance, Lisa's eyes followed Jackson as he ambled over to a kiosk. He emerged with a newspaper, and seated himself on a bench, burying his face amongst the pages. Lisa gritted her teeth. _WHY am I doing this? _She took a few cautionary steps forward, then strode quickly toward him before she could decide otherwise. Lisa slowed her pace and planted herself directly in front of him.

Jackson glanced up, grinning. "And who might you be?"

Lisa folded her arms across her chest. "Funny, Jackson."

"I thought so." He face became serious. "I thought you had a cab to catch?"

"It's on its way."

"Good. I was about to apologize for not being able to give you a ride."

Lisa snorted. "You didn't bring your getaway car?"

Jackson laughed. "Afraid not." He folded his paper and gestured to the surrounding airport. "I suppose I prefer getaway planes."

"Those must be hard to coordinate."

"Very." He cocked his head to the side, flashing her a grin. "Are you secretly in on the crime scene, Miss Reisert?"

"I'm a Russian spy, actually." She couldn't help but join in his little game. This was the way it _should _have been.

Jackson nodded solemnly. "Your identity is safe with me." He glanced down at the space beside him, them back up to her. "Care for a seat? Those heels must be killing you."

She obliged with little hesitation. A nagging thought kept trying to surface in the back of her mind, but she pushed it back. For some strange reason, she was enjoying this.

Jackson straightened, inching to the side to give her more room. "So what's your secret little meeting for?"

She turned to face him. "Oh, just business as usual. Boring policy changes, security briefs, stuff like that."

"Sounds thrilling. It's at the Burke Community Center?"

Lisa started. "Yes, but how did-"

Jackson smiled, pointing to the paper in his lap. "Apparently, there's a whole slew of little conferences taking place there in the next few days." His eyes perused the article before glancing back up at her. "You're attending one of the three conferences. But which one?" He looked back down at the paper. "You're either a psychiatrist, a hotel worker, or a local farmer."

"What do you think?"

"Definitely a local farmer."

Lisa chuckled. "Impressive. How did you know?"

"I make a habit of studying people."

The comment was innocent enough. Jackson's face had not changed, a small smile still playing on his lips. But it was enough to snap Lisa's attention back to where she was and…_What am I DOING?! _She searched her befuddled brain for the reason she had followed him in the first place. Sure, she had time to kill before the taxi arrived, but the real reason was more complicated. Something about Jackson's new demeanor intrigued her. She had felt that magnetic attraction to Jackson again, his irresistible charm momentarily erasing her previous memory of him. She shook her head fiercely. _This is wrong. Get out!_

Jackson sensed her sudden desperation. It frustrated him how flighty she was. One moment she was tearing his head off in rage, the next looking like a cornered animal. "What is it, Lisa?"

Lisa cleared her throat. "It's just my, uh-" She began to gather her things clumsily. "My cab. It should be here any minute."

Jackson rose, reaching for one of her bags. She quickly snatched it up and turned to face him with a nervous smile. "Thanks. I've got it."

She shot off down the terminal, eyes racing to find the correct exit. She wheeled her bag sharply around the corner and out the door, throwing herself down on a bench amidst a crowd of people. The taxi wouldn't be here for a bit longer, but she had to remain hidden. She kept her gaze locked on the door, but he didn't follow. Her panic dimmed as she turned to watch the road. A few minutes passed, finally bringing her awaited cab into view.

Her getaway car.


	5. Unforgettable

_**AT LAST! The chapter I have been DYING to write! Many thanks for all your reviews, they really make my day!**_

* * *

"Must be a damn important cab," Jackson scoffed, turning away from Lisa's retreating figure and shuffling back to the bench. She was gone, and he was glad of it. Being around Lisa set him on edge. She was unpredictable and that annoyed him.

Checking his watch, Jackson reached beneath the bench for his bag and brought up two. _Dammit, Lisa. _Jackson scowled at the small carry-on in his hands before slamming it back to the ground. _Perfect. I have a job to do, and little Miss Paranoid left her stuff here._

Suddenly, the phone on his hip chirped. He snatched it up. "Rippner." Listening, he rolled his eyes. How many times had he done this? "Of course. I'm still at the airport." He paused to listen again. "Delayed," he repeated flatly. "Enough, Roylott. I remember _that._" He snapped the phone shut with a growl and clipped it back onto his belt. Plucking up his bag and newspaper, he stalked off, only to slow his pace a moment later. With a heavy sigh, Jackson retraced his steps and picked up the unfamiliar bag, then turned to continue his way down the terminal.

* * *

"Can you at least extend the reservation? There was a miscommunication I wasn't prepared for."

"I'll check with my manager, Miss Reisert," the clerk replied and disappeared.

Lisa scrunched her eyes shut. What upside-down world had her plane landed her in? Earlier, Jackson Rippner had turned out to be a decent guy when he couldn't remember that he had wanted to kill her. And now she, a hotel manager, couldn't even change her reservations at another hotel.

"Excuse me, Miss Reisert?" A cheerful blonde had seemingly pranced up to her out of nowhere.

Lisa blinked, then straightened up from the counter she had been leaning so heavily on. "Yes?"

The woman smiled broadly. "I'm terribly sorry about all this. Here is the key to your room and please let us know if we can be of further service to you."

Lisa smiled wearily, too tired to voice her sarcastic thoughts on the matter. She trudged to the elevator, dragging her bag behind her. Once in the room, Lisa let her luggage clatter to the floor, shrugged off her jacket and purse, and flopped onto the bed, asleep within seconds.

...

Lisa groaned as her alarm clock jolted her awake for the fourth time that morning. _Just get it over with. _She hated conferences, and waiting the past couple of days had not eased her impatience. Lisa dragged herself out of bed with a groan, peeking blearily back at the clock. _NO! _Suddenly, she was racing about the room, collecting her clothes and cursing herself for pressing the snooze button three times too many. For once she was late, apparently another symptom of the alternate universe she had unwittingly stepped into.

* * *

Lisa stared at the map in her hands, tapping her foot impatiently. The cab just _had_ to drop her off on the complete other end of the community center, the farthest from her auditorium. With an exasperated sigh, Lisa began walking briskly in the general direction of her meeting place. Just ahead, she noticed that the psychiatry convention had obviously come to a close and she found herself dodging the clusters of chatting doctors that clogged the hallway. Lisa was almost to the edge of the crowd when a familiar voice rang out behind her. She spun around and glimpsed a pair of thick glasses. She gasped as she recognized the very same doctor who had sat beside her on the plane.

Lisa skirted along a group of people, inching cautiously toward the elderly man. He was speaking passionately about something to the four men gathered around him, gesturing wildly as he recounted some fantastic tale. Above the din around her, Lisa could only catch a few words of the conversation.

"…and the only evidence is the tiny vein that feeds it. Only a few tests have been run, but they have been found to…"

As disturbing as the reappearance of her seatmate was, Lisa's attention was riveted on the man before her. His speech was short, however, snapping Lisa back to the reason she was here in the first place. She shoved her way through the closely-knit throng and sprinted down the hall, oblivious to the stares of the crowd behind her.

* * *

Never had her bed looked so welcome. Lisa threw herself across the mattress, burying her face in pillows on the other end. She sighed deeply, content to lie there until the hotel decided to kick her out. The seminar had been the same as all the others: long, boring, and horribly taxing. Her mind whirled with bits of lectures and charts, fusing together into a terrible humming in her ears. She forced her face deeper into the pillowcase.

A faint sound drew Lisa reluctantly from her slumber. She waited, hoping it was merely a dream. The knocking continued, however, more forcibly this time. She groaned, rolling out of bed and tripping on her way to the door. She quickly straightened her clothes and smoothed down her hair before unlocking the door and swinging it wide open.

The scream was a reflex, perhaps even a habit. How many times had she opened a door to find him standing there? Lisa stumbled backward but caught herself on the edge of the dresser.

"Well, good to see you, too," Jackson laughed, striding toward Lisa and offering her his hand. "Do you usually scream when you have visitors?"

Lisa reluctantly grabbed his hand and stumbled to her feet. "Only in the middle of the night," she gasped, trying to calm her breathing.

Jackson smiled as he flicked on a nearby light. "Sorry about that. I'm going out of town in the morning, but thought I should drop by here first. It seems you left me in a bit of an awkward situation a few days ago."

Lisa swallowed, trying to remind herself of the pleasant conversation they had had at the airport, albeit a strange one. "I had to go," she managed weakly. "What did you want me to say?"

Jackson chuckled, his blue eyes dancing. "Absolutely nothing. But what was I supposed to do with this?" He held out her small carry-on bag and placed it gently on the foot of her bed. "I don't have much use for self-help books and makeup."

_This was why he came here? _Lisa smiled. "Well, if you don't want the lipstick, I understand."

"Thank you. I was worried you would be offended."

"Not at all." Lisa reached over and picked up the bag. She no sooner had taken a step toward the bedside table before she buckled to the floor. Jackson was instantly at her side, helping her to her feet. "Careful in those heels, Lisa."

Lisa only moaned, rubbing her ankle. She brushed off her clothes and neatly tucked her loose scarf back into her blouse.

"It's been a long d-" Lisa glanced up at him, stopping short. "What's wrong, Jackson?"

He continued to stare intently at her scarf for a minute or two, ignoring the question. The smile faded from his lips as he began to slowly massage his throat, his eyes still locked on the fabric around her neck.

Then something snapped. Jackson cocked his head to the side, the playful blue eyes suddenly icing over. A strange smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as his gaze flicked up to her face. _"Leese?"_


	6. Burning

A flash of recognition ignited Jackson's eyes as he took a deliberate step forward. Lisa backed away, watching in terror as the man before her became every last bit the Jackson Rippner she knew best. He suddenly stopped short, wincing as he reached up to clutch his throat. His eyes were a mixture of shock and hate as he staggered toward Lisa, a hand still pressed below his jugular.

"Well, well, Leese, how in the hell did you-" Jackson then crumpled to the floor, screaming. He clawed at his throat, crashing first against the dresser then knocking over a lamp as he writhed in agony. Jackson freed one hand from his neck to try and pull himself up, but collapsed back onto his stomach. His fingers dug into the carpet as he moaned, gnashing his teeth in pain.

Lisa remained frozen in horror as Jackson continued to thrash about. She had not moved since he had uttered her name, watching in shock as he had collapsed unexpectedly before her. A low guttural sound now escaped his lips and ended in a fit of wheezing as he buried his face in the carpet. He was trying to speak. Lisa knew she should have bolted for the door and away from him. But it was when he shifted to look up at her that her resolve crumbled. The anger had dimmed from his eyes, a desperate fear now blazing blue within them, pleading for any kind of relief. He sputtered as a stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and soaked into the carpet.

_Oh, my God. _ Lisa stumbled to his side and reached for his arm. Jackson's hand shot up and grasped her ankle, wrenching her to the floor. Before Lisa could pull herself up onto the bed, Jackson jerked her down again, digging a knee into her back and pinning her to the ground. Lisa cried out and tried to squirm free of his grasp, but his hands pressed her arms firmly to her sides.

Jackson leaned down, his ragged breathing in her ear. Lisa could feel him trembling violently but his strong grip refused to waver. "What…did…you do to…me?" he hissed, pressing his leg further into her spine.

"Nothing!" Lisa shrieked. "I don't _know_ what's wrong with you!"

Jackson's frame shuddered as another convulsion of pain gripped him. He released her as he bent to the ground, holding his throat again. Lisa scrambled away and huddled by the window, the rigid figure on the floor now blocking her from her exit.

The burning was more than he could bear. It had been infinitely worse than the slight irritations he had experienced over the months. Not even water could cure this. This time he had felt a static-like shock below his jugular before the flames had erupted in his throat, searing his windpipe and vocal cords until he felt there would be nothing left to scream with. He lay panting, dazed. _What is going on? _Another wave of fire struck him. _Oh God, make it stop._

Jackson's body gradually went limp, his labored breathing the only sound in the room. Moments later, he was struggling to his feet, his eyes roving about the room until they locked on Lisa's. He snarled and lunged for her, grabbing her waist as she tried to race for the door.

"No, Jackson! Don't!" Lisa fought to hold back the tears. This is what she had feared all along. But he slammed her against the wall anyway, his eyes consumed in blue flame.

Jackson laughed hoarsely. "Oh, Leese, how could I have forgotten _this?_" He pressed her harder into the wall, his hand reaching up and seizing her chin. "I particularly appreciate how much you took advantage of me recently."

Lisa weakly shook her head, her eyes clamped shut. "N-no, Jack, I never did that."

"The lies, Lisa!" he snapped. Her eyes shot open. Jackson chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember. But I don't seem to recall ever robbing you. Pathetic story, Lisa, but at least you kept the hotel part straight." His grip tightened. "I was not a guest. You met me on a plane, remember? No, that charming passenger at the bar was not _me._" He pulled her face closer. "_This is me." _

He shoved her away from him, dragging her across the room and throwing her into a chair. She crumpled into it, burying her face in her hands. "Jackson, you didn't know-"

He ignored her, pulling up another chair to face her and sitting down. He scooted it closer so they were touching knee to knee. "Oh, and I'm sure you still enjoy those sea breezes, so don't tell me you don't drink. And this," he yanked her blouse down to expose her faded scar, "was _not_ my handiwork. I would have gone deeper here." Jackson slowly traced a line across her heart with his finger, his eyes flicking up to her face. "Don't lie to me again." He then paused to wipe away a fresh trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Lisa glared at him. "Why don't you just use my scarf for that?"

Jackson thrust his foot against her chair and shoved, sending her head cracking against the wall. He watched her slump unconscious to the floor before turning away.


	7. Diagnosis

**_Thanks for all the reviews, guys. They really keep me going! _**

* * *

"Well, what am I supposed to do with her? Roylott, she won't stay here, that's out of the question. Fine, fine."

Lisa awoke in a daze, her bleary eyes searching for the direction of the voice. She groaned. He was still here.

Jackson came around the corner, his cell phone pressed to one ear. He halted when he caught Lisa staring at him. "Listen, I'll be there." He snapped the phone shut and walked to the side of the bed.

"Sleep well?" He smirked as he studied her face.

Lisa snorted. "How thoughtful of you." She threw the covers back, adjusting the same skirt and blouse she had been wearing the night before.

His smile broadened. "I can still be decent on occasion."

Her eyes narrowed. "I see you didn't bleed to death after all."

Jackson chuckled, leaning in closer. "Sorry to disappoint, Leese. Last night's little episode won't likely happen again, whatever _that_ was."

Something caught Lisa's eye and she leaned closer toward Jackson. A tiny blue thread was snaking its way down his neck, ending in the precise spot where she had stabbed him months before. She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. _Coincidence. It has to be._

"Are you so sure?" she stammered.

Jackson flinched at her outburst, confusion creeping into his eyes. "What?"

Lisa didn't look up. "There's a…a vein. Running down your neck. It wasn't there last night."

"And?"

Lisa swallowed, afraid to voice her suspicions. "I overheard a psychiatrist at the community center talking about a vein feeding something. I met him on the plane trip here."

Jackson stood frozen, his jaw dropped slightly. "What…" he coughed, then tried again. "What did this doctor look like?"

Lisa frowned. _Why is he so nervous? _"He was older, had very thick glasses. Was about your height. And he seemed obsessed with there not being enough variety in human experiments. Just before the plane landed, he even hinted that he was working on a device of some sort."

Jackson's eyes widened, his face twisted in horror. He staggered back, choking, "He couldn't have done it. Not on _me_." He stumbled to the mirror to examine his neck.

Lisa stared at him. "Jack, what did he do?" She crawled to the foot of the bed, catching his glance in the mirror. His eyes were wild, still focused on that tiny, almost imperceptible vein.

"He…said he needed to test it, but hadn't found the right.._._" He choked the last words, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Lisa's voice became shrill as she leaned forward and reached for his shoulder. He shrunk away, his body twitching. Jackson stumbled against the wall and slid to the floor, his hand wrapped around his neck again. He looked up at her, his eyes strangely hollow. "Leese," he sputtered, doubling over. He was bleeding again.

She couldn't stand to watch it again. Lisa leapt off the bed, wrapping her arms around his chest in an effort to pull him off his stomach. He didn't fight her this time, and fell back onto her lap. He bit his bottom lip hard, though Lisa could easily see the screaming in his glazed eyes. Lisa stared down at him, holding his head gently. He had begged for her help, and she could do nothing.

Lisa leaned over him, her lips almost touching his ear. "Don't move, Jackson." Her voice broke. "It's almost over." A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly flicked it away. _Why am I doing this?_

Jackson jerked to the side and rolled off her lap. He reached one hand into his jacket and pulled out a small knife, his other hand still pressed into the hollow of his neck. As if he was gauging something…

"No, Jack!" Lisa screamed. She lunged at him, fighting to grab hold of his arm. He pressed the blade closer to his throat, but she wrenched his hand away, working frantically to free the knife from his fingers. Another convulsion suddenly hit Jackson, and he dropped the blade into her hand. He recovered a moment later and threw himself on top of her, snatching desperately at the weapon.

"Stop it, Jack!" Lisa shrieked. "What are you trying to _do_?" She fought to keep the knife out of his reach before finally flinging it beneath the bed.

Jackson's head collapsed against her shoulder, exhausted. "Get it…._out_," he gasped.

_What? _She pushed him gently off, fixing her eyes on his face. "Get what out?"

Jackson weakly pressed the spot on his throat where he had aimed the knife. "Dr. Roylott's _experiment._"


	8. Incentive

_**Well, here's an EXTRA LONG chapter! Many thanks for all you who take the time to review. I love you guys.**_

* * *

Jackson shrugged Lisa's hand off for the second time in half a minute, content to continue lying on the floor. He hated that she had helped him, and she would regret it. _This is all wrong. _

Lisa straightened up, glaring down at the sprawled figure. "Fine, Jack, be a child. I don't know why I'm still here, except that I feel-"

"Don't you _dare _feel sorry for me," Jackson snarled, his blue eyes sparking. He slowly propped himself against the wall, fixing her with an icy stare. "I'll be just _fine_."

Lisa threw up her hands. "Just fine? You couldn't even stand up, you were in so much pain! If I hadn't-"

"_Helped?_" Jackson spat the words at her and struggled to his feet. "Yeah, cradling my head really _helped._"

_How dare he? _"What was I supposed to do, Jack?" Lisa screeched. "I don't know what the hell is even _wrong_ with you!"

"You should have let me get it out. That would have been helping, Leese."

"What, the device? I won't watch you cut your neck open."

Jackson smirked. "Because you want to be the one to do it? Be my guest."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jackson."

"It wasn't so ridiculous the first time you did it." Jackson smoothed out his clothes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Now, I believe I have an appointment."

"Have fun."

Jackson chuckled. "Hardly. You're coming, too."

"I'm sure you'll survive without the moral support."

Jackson glowered. "I don't _need_ your support."

Lisa cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "Then why did you ask for it earlier?"

Jackson's glare darkened. "Moment of weakness," he snapped before dragging her from the hotel room.

* * *

Jackson threw Lisa into the front seat, miffed at how much she was getting to him. Her every reaction in the past couple of days had been the opposite of what he expected, opposite of what she should have done. And now on more than one occasion he had been rendered helpless, and she hadn't even tried to take advantage of _that_. He would rather her have escaped than come to his aid. _And what she did…_ Jackson gritted his teeth. He loathed the comfort he had felt when she had whispered in his ear.

Lisa stared aimlessly through the windshield, thinking. She had given Jackson a few sharp kicks as he had pulled her away from the room, but could no longer fight him as she was pulled at breakneck speed from the hotel. She followed him obediently to his car and remained calm, a fact that seemed to enrage Jackson. She smiled at his reaction and as a result was promptly thrown into the vehicle. Waiting for him to start the car, Lisa felt a mixture of curiosity and pity. What exactly _was _this device? And why was it causing him so much pain? She flinched as she remembered his hoarse voice gasping her name. Almost like…_when he was trying to kill me in my house. _Then they were flooding back, the memories of the tears and threats he had held her hostage with. Lisa glanced over at Jackson, her eyes narrowing. _The bastard deserves it._

Jackson sensed the hostile change in Lisa as he pulled out of the parking lot. He smiled to himself. He had gotten to her after all. "Feeling more like yourself?" he taunted.

"Shut up, Jack."

"That's better."

Lisa turned away from him to gaze out the window. _I should have stabbed him when I had the chance._

* * *

The destination of the meeting apparently held no significance to either Rippner or Roylott, as Lisa soon found herself once again at the community center, trailing after Jackson as he quickened his pace down the main corridor. From an adjoining hall suddenly emerged the familiar man from the plane, now dressed in a simple suit and tie. He nodded coldly to Jackson before turning to Lisa.

Suddenly the old man broke into a smile and shook her hand. "Lisa, was it? Did you enjoy your conference?"

Lisa nodded stiffly. The eyes behind the thick spectacles did not seem as benevolent as she had remembered.

The man ignored her silence. "I'm afraid I forgot to introduce myself on the plane, Miss Reisert. I'm Dr. James Roylott, a close friend of Jackson's."

Lisa folded her arms, her eyes never leaving the doctor's. "Good. Then I suppose you can fix him?" Jackson's hand was instantly over her mouth but with an effort she pried it off. She returned Jackson's cold gaze with a fiery glare. _Isn't this why he came here?_

Dr. Roylott chuckled. "No need to worry, Jackson. I already know." Lisa noticed his smile had soured. A hard edge came into his eyes as he called for someone down the hall. Another suited man appeared and halted at the doctor's side. Roylott turned to face Lisa again, his smile no longer kind, but menacing.

"Jackson and I have some matters to discuss, so kindly go with Dr. Hale here. We won't be too long."

Jackson watched as the man placed a firm grip on Lisa's elbow and disappeared around the corner with her. Silently, he waited for it. He closed his eyes when he heard her body hit the floor.

Roylott smirked. "Now, about your throat." He motioned for Jackson to follow him into one of the many rooms along the passage. Roylott then gently shut the door behind him and locked it. "Experiencing some trouble, hmm?"

Jackson scowled. "What did you do to me, Roylott?"

The doctor laughed. "Oh, that's quite a long story, I'm afraid."

"I seem to have all the time in the world," Jackson growled, his eyes on the locked door.

"Very well, have a seat. Now, you of course remember the result of the Keefe job we assigned you?"

"I do _now._"

Roylott removed his glasses, his brown eyes burning. "We'll get to that later." He began to pace about the room, his eyes hardly leaving Jackson. "The fact is, Rippner, you screwed up your mission and as a result, the company lost a large amount of money and some of our best workers. You know we don't accept failure, but I saved you anyway. When we found you, your punishment became our little _experiment_." Roylott's eyes danced at the mention of his handiwork.

Jackson flinched as he touched his neck. "This is _punishment_?"

"If you weren't one of our better agents, you would have been killed as soon as we found you. Luckily, I needed test subjects, and you had such a nice hole already in you at the time. We secured you from police custody and began the testing at headquarters. You were injected with a premedicant drug to ensure you wouldn't ever remember the operation."

"So I was the lab rat for your amnesia experiment? Fun's over, Doc. Get it out."

Roylott smiled broadly. "Ah-ah-ah, I haven't told you everything." He seated himself in a chair, folding his hands in his lap with great excitement, as if he had been preparing this speech for sometime. "The device in your neck is called a propofol graft. That is, it's a bit of cultured tissue that has been embedded with tiny wires. In the base of your neck is a reservoir of extremely concentrated propofol that I engineered in my lab. One of the wires attracts a certain cranial vein, which eventually connects the propofol supply to your brain. Propofol is an amnestic agent, but I've made it so that it only erases a certain section of your memory. Simply put, you've been constantly drugged."

Jackson's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "And why would you want to do that?"

The doctor leaned back, pressing his fingertips together. "Not your entire memory, Jackson, just a slice of it. Just the part about the failed Keefe mission."

"Because?"

Roylott sighed, feigning distress. "Agents as good as you are never the same after such a _blunder_," he spat the word out as if it tasted sour. "If one can't remember it, the company won't be subject to its agents' lack of morale. And their little quests for revenge." He sighed again. "It wastes time, really, and that's not practical for our work."

"That doesn't exactly sound like severe punishment, Roylott."

A wicked grin flashed across Roylott's face. "Ah, but that's the other half of the device, my dear boy. The reason you remember the events now is because the propofol supply eventually ran out. Something triggered your brain and your memory was restored because the drug is only temporary. But the wires," his eyes held a dark gleam. "The wires mainly bind to the surrounding nerves, in this case, your throat, with a few attaching to select cranial nerves. They are tiny, yes, but are capable of a very painful electric shock, which I control. "

Jackson stared at him incredulously. "You…_you've _been causing the seizures?"

The doctor laughed. "It's a highly sophisticated piece of science, Mr. Rippner. In some ways, it's a microchip that feeds me everything: your voice, your location, almost anything. I control it with a series of computers, but I'm sure you could care less about the software details."

The doctor watched Jackson suddenly shudder, then collapse to the ground. Jackson looked up in shock.

Roylott removed something silver from his pocket. "But I always have a spare remote with me, just in case."

Jackson lunged at the doctor only to crumple to his knees a second later. Roylott rose from his chair, still firmly grasping the remote. "Don't try me, Jackson. I can increase the voltage, like this," he pressed a button, smirking as Jackson screamed. "Or stop it altogether." Jackson slumped onto his stomach and remained still.

The doctor began to pace around him. "Jackson, an agent cannot have fear. He cannot know emotion, only his duty. When he cares about someone or something, his job is jeopardized. This device will eliminate the competition. By fearing this device, an agent will remain his best at all times." He kicked Jackson's side. "Get up."

Jackson struggled to his feet, seething. But he remained still, his eyes locked on the device in Roylott's hand.

Roylott patted him on the shoulder. "Very good, little dog." His face darkened. "Oh, and your little stunt with the knife? Don't bother. The device has fused mostly with the inner tissue of your throat. It would take delicate surgery to remove it, something you cannot do, nor will I. Now then, are you ready for your next assignment?"

Jackson only glared at him, his jaw clenched.

"Good, it's very simple. Your little friend Miss Reisert knows too much about you, me, and our little operations for her own good. Dispose of her in whatever way you see fit, but do it quickly."

Something in Jackson's stomach knotted. He mentally reprimanded himself. _She deserves it, remember?_ But the words were out before he could stop them. "And if I refuse?"

"Are you some sort of masochist, Jackson?" Roylott's eyes narrowed. "The wires are connected with a few nerves in your brain, remember? That combined with a high voltage from the device would prove deadly." Roylott held up the remote. "If you don't finish the job, I _will _kill you with this."


	9. Plotting

_I can't believe this. _Lisa lifted her head feebly from the cool linoleum and surveyed the dreary room with a groan. She was locked in a tiny kitchen, a guard staring down at her from the room's only door. _Actually, I can. This is Jackson's work, after all. _With an effort she raised herself to her knees and brushed the tangled curls from her eyes. She found her purse beside her and examined its contents. Jackson had taken away her cell phone earlier, but had left all else intact. Now someone had removed every pen, pencil, and other sharp object from her purse. She sighed and began to push herself to her feet. A hand immediately snatched the collar of her blouse and yanked her backward, ripping the fabric. He shoved her deep into a corner before releasing his grip.

"Don't move until he comes for you," the guard snapped.

Lisa rolled her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. "Who, Roylott?"

"Rippner."

Lisa gritted her teeth at the name. _He hasn't changed a bit. How in the world could I have felt sorry for him? _Her mind wandered back to her second meeting with the doctor. Roylott hadn't seemed too pleased with Jackson, so maybe he wouldn't treat him after all. She smiled at the thought. _Good. A little electroshock therapy might do ol' Jack some good._

* * *

"Give me a week."

Roylott cocked his head to the side. "What for? It's fairly simple, is it not?"

Jackson frowned. "Not at all. If I have to kill her, I want to do it on my own timing."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "What have I told you about personal vendettas, Jackson? We don't have the time."

"It'll be on the way to the next assignment. When will you be back at your office?"

"Two days, why?"

Jackson shrugged. "I might need to meet with you concerning something."

"That's terribly vague, Jackson."

"It's the best I can do for now."

Roylott suddenly smiled. "Very well, but remember," he tapped Jackson's throat. "I can hear everything you say. I'll know everywhere you are. If you screw this up, you-"

Jackson smirked. "That's not my plan."

* * *

Lisa eyed the cabinets surrounding her, then peeked up at the guard. His eyes had not left her. She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball, anything to hide from the leering gaze. A faint hum in the hall had gradually grown nearer to the door until it became two distinct voices. There was a muffled command and the guard quickly exited the kitchen, securely locking the door behind him. Lisa sprang to her feet and began to rummage frantically through the drawers. The voices outside grew louder then ceased altogether. Lisa quickly tucked the knife between her belt and skirt and dove back to the corner just as a key scratched the lock.

The door swung open and Jackson's eyes scanned the tiny room until they fell on Lisa's crumpled form in a corner. His eyes flicked to the doctor beside him. "She wasn't hurt, was she?"

Roylott chuckled. "Of course not. That's _your _job." He spun on his heel and sauntered back down the hall, turned the corner and was gone.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair, his gaze still locked on Lisa. He stepped to the edge of the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb with a smirk. "Ready to go?"

Lisa looked up with the fiery green glare he knew so well. "Out of surgery so soon, Jack?"

His smile disappeared. He loathed the fact that Roylott held absolute control over him. Jackson gritted his teeth. _If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have to deal with this._

"Shut up, Leese." Jackson strode across the room and roughly pulled Lisa to her feet. He pressed a hand around the back of her neck and pushed her from the room.

* * *

Lisa glanced over at Jackson. His eyes remained blank as he stared ahead at the unmoving traffic. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel until he finally broke the silence with an exasperated grunt.

Lisa smiled, enjoying his obvious discomfort. "Are we late for something?"

"I'm not in the mood, Lisa," he growled, his eyes still locked on the car in front of him.

"You sound hoarse, Jack. You want a cough drop, or would that even help at all?"

He grabbed her chin and twisted her to face him. "Funny, Leese. But all this is still your fault, you know. Don't think I haven't remembered_ that_. Now _shut up_ before I strangle you with your seat belt." He shoved her away and returned his attention to the road.

Something wasn't right. This strange mood frightened her more than his usual temper. His pride had been replaced by a subtle insecurity which seemed to fuel his rage even more.

"You're hiding something," she mumbled, looking out the window.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "What tipped you off to that, Lisa? But as you told me once, my business is my own."

"Unless it's about me," Lisa snapped, turning to face him. "What's next on your little agenda, Jackson?"

"You'll have a little packing to do when we get back to the hotel."

"And why is that?"

A wicked smile began to creep across Jackson's face. "Because we have a plane to catch in the morning."


	10. Delayed

_**Well, this should get fun. Continued thanks to my loyal reviewers, you make my day!  
**_

* * *

Lisa stared ahead vacantly, almost oblivious to the people swirling through the airport, but ever conscious of the man at her side. It had been a sleepless night riddled with unspoken fears and black memories. Jackson had sprawled himself at the foot of the door to sleep, leaving Lisa helpless as to an escape. The phone wire had been disconnected, no, _cut_, by Jackson, and the room's window rose some hundreds of feet above the hotel parking lot.

Now walking down the terminal, Lisa considered the alternative. _If I had escaped Jackson, I certainly wouldn't have escaped Roylott. _She shuddered. Roylott would have his connections too; she was certain he was much more than a mere doctor. If that was the case, like Jackson, he would blame the failed Keefe mission on her. _He wouldn't let me escape from that. _Between the two, Jackson would be most likely to let her go. She glanced over at him, studying his stony expression. _But what do I know?_

"Damn it!" Jackson hissed, halting before a monitor.

Lisa snapped out of her stupor and looked over at him. "What is it?"

Jackson glared down at her. "Our flight is delayed." He ran a hand through his lank brown hair, his mouth twisting into a grimace. "I _always _get stuck on delayed flights with you."

Lisa snorted, dropping her luggage with a clatter. "Oh, you caught me, Jackson. _I _did it."

Jackson stared furiously at the screen. _I'm running out of time. _"You know, everything is not about _you_, Leese," he snarled.

Lisa folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Then tell me who it's about, when _I'm _the one being kidnapped?"

Jackson spun to face her. "Did I drag you in here kicking and screaming? Did I drug you? Did I hold a gun to your head and force you to pack? _Did I, Leese_?"

"No, but what choice did I have?" she snapped.

Jackson smirked. "Then I'm not kidnapping you. You're just a willing hostage."

Lisa glowered at him. "I should have just let you stab yourself back at the hotel."

"Would you still have thrown me a pity party afterwards?"

"You don't deserve pity, Jack."

"Good. I don't want it." Jackson glanced at his watch. "Alright, Lisa, what do you suggest we do for two hours?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Something exciting."

"I could chase you around the airport for a bit."

"Shut up, Jackson."

* * *

Lisa wished she could sit next to someone normal for a change. She glanced over at Jackson, who commanded the window seat this time. She watched the stewardesses march up and down the aisles and fought the urge to tell them her situation. _Who am I kidding?! _She was a good as dead if she opened her mouth.

Jackson watched Lisa slump in her chair from the corner of his eye. It delighted him that she was so helpless, but he would have preferred that she at least try and escape once. _Oh well. _He'd have to settle for their combative conversation to wile the time away.

The plane shuddered and began to crawl forward, picking up speed as it raced down the runway. Lisa instinctively gripped the chair's armrests and leaned back, closing her eyes. Jackson watched her with a slight smile, but remained silent. Soon the plane was airborne and leveled out as it gained altitude.

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes. "Thanks for talking me through that one, Jackson."

Jackson's smile broadened. "I didn't think you'd want to bring up old memories."

"What, and sitting next to you on a plane _again _doesn't bring back old memories?"

"Well, if you want to reenact it, let's just switch seats."

"As long as I get to stab you with a pen again."

Jackson's blue eyes glinted. "Funny, Leese, but you're paying for it this time."

Something in Lisa's stomach twisted, and her fiery mood faltered. "How?"

Jackson chuckled darkly. "I'm not sure yet." He turned to look out the window, and smiled as he sensed her bury her face in her hands.

A thought suddenly struck Lisa and her gaze shot to her seat mate, tears streaking her cheeks. "Where's my father?"

Jackson cocked an eyebrow, a sardonic smile still playing on his lips. "I don't know, Lisa. But we haven't forgotten where he lives, so I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you."

All the insecurities and fears he had left her with the first time came crashing back. Once again she was beyond aid, but now it was her own life that she had to save. _And I'm running out of time._

"Bathroom," she gasped, clutching her stomach.

Jackson's eyes flicked over to her. "Oh, Leese, not _again_." He smirked. "Do I have to go ahead of you and remove the soap dispenser?"

Lisa shook her head, frantically wiping the tears away. "Please, Jack."

"Feeling sick?"

"Yes," she choked, leaning her head against the seat in front of her.

"Must have been those airport tacos."

Lisa managed to fix him with glare. "Just let me go."

Jackson waved her off and watched her stumble down the aisle and disappear into the lavatory. Lisa soon returned, feeling none the better for staring at the blank walls of the tiny restroom as she stifled the urge to cry harder. She shuffled slowly back down the aisle, but halted next to her seat.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her with a grin. "Back so soon from your little pity party?"

"Get out of my seat."

Jackson's expression suddenly darkened as he nodded toward the chair beside him. "Humor me."


	11. Questions

"Leese, stop staring at the phone."

Lisa hung her head and sunk back into her chair. _What was the point? _

Something crinkled near her. She looked up to see Jackson dangling a small package of peanuts in front of her face. "Want these?"

"Leave me alone, Jackson."

He tossed the packet into her lap and returned to his book. Lisa stared at the package, then glanced over at Jackson. _Might as well. _

Jackson flinched as a shower of peanuts pelted the side of his face. He spun to face Lisa, glaring. "Having trouble with your snack?"

Lisa smirked. "Nope. It's open now."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "You did that on purpose."

Lisa gestured to the peanuts now stuck between the pages of his novel. "I guess we can share now."

Jackson shook out his book, spraying its contents back at her. "Whoops. Darn plane turbulence."

Lisa laughed but immediately checked herself. _There I go again._ She peeked over at Jackson. His smile faded as he returned her gaze.

Lisa sighed and turned to stare out the window. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

Lisa faced him. "Your job. What motivates you to wake up in the morning and go out and kill someone?"

Jackson frowned. "It's more complicated than that, Leese."

"How's that?" she asked flatly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "When did this become an interrogation?"

"At least tell me why we're on this plane."

"Roylott. We're going to his office."

Lisa blinked. "_Him? _But you just saw him yesterday."

Jackson tapped his throat with a rueful smile. "Unfinished business."

"Then why am I with you?"

"More unfinished business."

"You know, Jack, you were a lot more charming when you lost your memory."

Jackson leaned down to her ear. "And yet I've always been the bad guy."

Lisa turned her head slightly and stiffened. His ice blue eyes were inches from her face, boring into her. Lisa snapped her head forward and stared at the seat in front of her.

"What did Roylott do to you?" she murmured.

"He implanted a device in my neck through the hole you so kindly provided," he hissed in her ear. "And now he controls it, which includes shocking the hell out of me whenever he wants to."

Lisa's eyes widened. "What? _He _did that to you?"

"Comes with the job, apparently," Jackson snarled. "And, being the good doctor he is, he's found a way to track me at any time. He can even hear my voice."

Lisa started. "Even now?"

Jackson pulled away from her and settled back into his seat. "No. He can only operate the device from his office, though he can use a remote at close range. He's due back tomorrow, but we'll be in and out before he arrives."

Lisa relaxed a little. Her disposal wasn't in his immediate plans, which gave her more time. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, breathing a heavy sigh.

Jackson continued to glare at the seat in front of him. _Why did I tell her that? Because I want her pity? _He shook the thought from his head. _Pull it together, Jack. She's next on the list. _He began to mentally run through his plan to get to Roylott's office. He considered the details for some time, but found his attention eventually drifting elsewhere.

Suddenly, he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and turned to find his face buried in Lisa's hair. He recoiled slightly, staring incredulously at the sleeping woman. _Shove her off. _ He hesitated, watching her doze peacefully against him. Jackson gritted his teeth but remained still as the seconds crawled past. _What is wrong with me? _He glanced over at her and slowly bent down to rest his cheek against her head. She shifted beneath him, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. Jackson tensed, but gradually relaxed against her.

Lisa suddenly blinked, her eyes widening. _I fell asleep on him! And what the hell is he doing?_ She stiffened as she felt him rub his cheek slightly across her hair. _Get him off. _Lisa braced herself to shove away from Jackson, but remained frozen. _What am I doing?_

His breathing was steady and rocked her gently against him. _This is wrong and you know…_ Lisa fell back asleep before she could finish the thought.

She awoke against the plane window, and glanced over to find Jackson buried in his book again. Lisa blinked. _Did I dream it?_ Then they were landing, and she mutely followed Jackson off the plane and into the airport. _Such a change. _Hardly a word was uttered on the way to the hotel as Jackson kept his attention locked on the road while Lisa stared at everything but him.

* * *

"Do I have to sleep by the door tonight?" Jackson asked, watching Lisa seat herself on the edge of one of the two beds.

Lisa shook her head, her eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"Good. Get to bed, it's an early morning tomorrow."

Lisa sighed. _Well, at least I'll survive the night._

* * *

Jackson rolled over and winced. The noise came again, this time louder. It sliced through his sleep until the screams finally came into focus. He jolted upright, his eyes darting about the room for the source of the cries.

"Jackson!" came Lisa's choking scream. There was a flurry of motion to his right and another cry from Lisa. Jackson scrambled out of bed and stumbled toward the sound of her voice.

"Leese, what's going on?" he yelled frantically. Jackson suddenly caught the outline of a dark figure by the other bed. He had Lisa by the arm and was dragging her toward the door. Jackson lunged at the man and pinned him to the floor.

"Run, Leese!" The words were out before he could stop them. _Just get her out of here. _She remained frozen, her eyes darting from him to the door. _Why won't she leave? _"Get out, _now_!"

A crippling pain suddenly ripped through Jackson and he screamed, falling back from the man.

"_Jack!_"

He watched helplessly as the figure grabbed Lisa and jabbed something into her leg. She fell limp against him.

Furious, Jackson crawled forward and latched onto the man's ankle, but was delivered another shock that sent his hands to his throat. Jackson screamed as the pain continued to increase, then collapsed and fell silent.


	12. Chance

_**Wow, if you've made it this far in the story, thanks! Hope you aren't bored of it yet…**_

_**

* * *

**_Jackson awoke sprawled on the carpet beside Lisa's bed. He groaned, his head now aching more than his throat. He crawled toward the wall and propped himself up, hanging his head between his knees. _The bastard got her. _He suddenly chuckled. _Hell, she'll be killed. Isn't that what you wanted?_ He leaned his head back against the wall with a growl. _But she's mine. Not his. _I_ was supposed to do it. _He struggled to his feet and began to pace the room, flinching at the memories of the screams. _And I wasn't there for her. _

"Why do I even_ care_?" he blurted, rubbing his throbbing forehead. He froze. _He's back now. He can hear me. _He snarled as he kicked the frame of his bed. "So nice of you to drop by last night!" _He'd hear that._

His cell phone suddenly rang from the bedside table. Jackson snatched it up. "Roylott, you son of a bitch."

_"Really, Jackson, I warned you." _

"You promised me a week. Are you so intent on ruining my chance of-"

_"What? Romance? Please, it's unbecoming of you."_

Jackson snorted. "Revenge, remember? Why withhold that from me?"

_"Because you were getting too involved." _

"What, you can read my mind too?"

_"I have eyes in other places." _

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut. _How could I have been so stupid? _"You had me followed," he said flatly.

_"The company still has some trust issues with you." _

"And you took it upon yourself to lead the charge."

_"I had my suspicions. Your little nap on the plane confirmed them, so I felt it was time to step in."_

Jackson's jaw clenched. "What does she mean to you, Roylott? Just another tally on your list to kill?"

_"Dammit, snap out of it, Jackson. What did I tell you about emotions?" _He paused._ And no, she's not a number. She's a rather convenient subject, though."_

Jackson choked. "_Another_ experiment?"

The voice on the other line chuckled. _"I have a job, too, you know." _

"But why her?"

_"Why not? She's just a reminder of your failure. Since you can't bring it upon yourself to finish the job, I will end it for you. The fact that you seem to care about her makes it all the more necessary." _

"If your problem's with me, Roylott, deal with _me. _Go ahead; play with your little device. I assure you, it works damn well."

Another laugh. _"Glad to know it's a success. Can you feel this?"_

Jackson flinched as spark ignited within his neck, then fizzled out. "Funny, Roylott. Cut it out."

_"Multiply that shock by ten. Can you imagine that?"_

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. It would hurt."

_"It would kill you." _

"More threats?"

_"Only if you try to stop me." _

Jackson gritted his teeth. "Fine."

_"Somehow, I'm not convinced." _

"Like that matters at this point."

The phone suddenly crackled and a high, frantic voice was in his ear. _"Jackson!"_

_How did she...? _"Leese, where are you?"

Roylott cursed in the background. "_Give me the phone, Lisa!" _

The phone reception snapped through the sounds of a struggle. _"Let go of me!" _

Jackson's eyes flashed. _Leave her alone, you bastard! _"Lisa! Listen to me!"

He could hear the tears in her voice. _"Jackson, don't let him hurt me, don't-"_

"Do what he says. You'll be fine_." Maybe._ _Just keep a clear head, Leese. _"Remember what I told you on the plane? About the-"

_"Jack, I-"_

The phone went dead.


	13. Betrayal

_**Well, writing this is getting tougher…plot, characters, romance? I really appreciate all the reviews! I hope this fic does some justice to the original characters.**_

_**Oh, and you all must hate Roylott by now. Because I do.**_

_**

* * *

**_Huddled beneath a wooden desk, Lisa's grip on the leather chair in front of her was slipping. It remained the only shield between her and the furious doctor who was tugging madly at the other end. Dr. Roylott gave the chair a final jerk, sending it rolling across the room and crashing into the opposite wall.

Lisa suddenly felt a pinching grip on her ankle. She clawed at the back of the desk and found a handhold, pulling against the hand that sought to drag her out. Roylott yanked harder, and Lisa struck the doctor with her free leg, digging her high heel into his shoulder until he drew back, cursing. Then he was back, securing both her ankles in his grasp and pulling her kicking from beneath the desk.

He wrenched her to her feet, gripping both her wrists tightly in front of her. Lisa glared up at him, seething. _Well, if it comes down to this, fine. _She dug her teeth deep into Roylott's right hand until she drew blood. He released her wrist with a snarl and struck her across the face, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Well, Miss Reisert, we're going to have more fun than I thought," Roylott sneered as he took a step toward her.

Lisa blinked the room back into focus but remained dazed from the blow. Then came a crushing pressure followed by a tiny snap. She screamed, her gaze flashing upward. Roylott stood with his foot on her left wrist, the pressure of his heel still digging into the bones.

"_Stop it!_" she screeched, trying to wrench her arm free. Roylott finally lifted his shoe, a twisted smile creeping across his face as he glared down at her.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm a doctor then, hmm?" Roylott sauntered over to the toppled desk chair and righted it, rolling it up to where Lisa lay. He collapsed into it and leaned down toward Lisa. "Let's have a little doctor-patient chat."

Lisa gasped as her lower arm throbbed and began to burn. "You bastard," she choked out.

Roylott smiled darkly. "I certainly hope Jackson hasn't forgotten this charming side of you. I know it's making _my _job much easier."

Lisa ignored him and instead focused on dragging herself toward a row of cabinets against the wall behind her.

The doctor watched her. "You just had to make things more difficult."

"Shut up." Lisa snarled, finally propping herself against the wooden doors with an effort.

Roylott wheeled his chair forward and let it inch up to her before he stopped. His thick spectacles were gone, revealing a slightly younger looking face than she had first perceived, a man in his mid-fifties. He was stronger than he looked, as Lisa now painfully knew. His white hair was tousled from his struggle with her, and he quickly smoothed it back with one hand.

Roylott peered down at her. "Why grab the phone from me?"

Lisa glared up at him. "I felt like chatting."

"Really. I had no idea you and Jackson had gotten so close."

"Oh, the best of friends."

Roylott leaned back. "Enough. I take it you don't return his affections?"

"_Affection_s? You believe he is capable of caring about-"

"It's not unheard of."

Her eyes narrowed. "He hates me. I loathe him. It's mutual."

"But you'd rather him come capture you again?"

Lisa's green eyes glittered. "He's the lesser of two evils."

Roylott chuckled humorlessly. "Then you don't know Jackson." He sighed. "All I need to know is what he told you. It will make his termination all the more…meaningful."

"What, firing him?"

Roylott laughed again. "No, killing him."

"Because he screwed up the Keefe job?"

The doctor's eyes blackened. "Because I've found that he's beyond repair."

Lisa blinked. "What?"

"He was injected with a drug which caused him to temporarily lose his memory. That wore off, but it seems to not have done him any good. He continues to fight me in everything, so he's no use to the company anymore. He's become sentimental and rebellious, two things I nor his other superiors will tolerate." Roylott looked at her intently. "Now, what did he say?"

Lisa's mind was awhirl with memories of the two Jacksons. One had been kind and charming, the other cold and heartless. But in the end, both would be dead, whether she opened her mouth or not. _Why does it even matter? _"He told me I would be fine if I did what I was told," she muttered, grimacing as her wrist continued to throb.

"And?"

_Just tell him Jackson told you all about _the_ device. How Roylott controls it with a machine. _Lisa bit her lip. "He told me he wasn't coming. That you would release me eventually because you really just wanted him." Lisa winced. _Roylott's too smart to believe that._

Roylott cocked his head to the side. "Ah, so he's not planning a rescue? Are you so sure, Lisa? You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Lisa's stomach turned as she watched the doctor's face contort into smile. "No, that's all he said." _Why am I trying to save Jack?_

Roylott smirked. "Well, we'll obtain a recording of the conversation and see, hmm?"

Lisa leaned back wearily against the cabinet. "Are you really going to kill him?" she whispered.

Roylott's eyes danced with a strange gleam. "No. _You_ are."


	14. Glitch

_**Heh heh, I am having too much fun with this story. This chapter is shorter, but I'll be busy and might not be able to update for a few days. More boring dialogue, but we'll have some action-packed fun soon.**_

_**Might I add, I've noticed that we are totally feeling the Roylott love here.**_

_**

* * *

**Give her time. _Jackson began to pace about the room furiously. _I'm counting on you, Leese. Just remember what I told you. _He glanced at his watch. "Dammit," he muttered, then checked himself. _Shit, I've got to stop talking!_

As if on cue, his cell phone rang again.

"What, Roylott?"

_"Put me on speaker."_

Jackson punched the button. "What?" he repeated flatly.

_"Just getting a hearing of your surroundings. Sounds quiet. Still at the hotel?"_

"Yes," Jackson growled, collapsing into a chair and leaning against the nearby table. He rested his chin on his hand, still gripping the cell phone.

_"And now your-" _The voice on the other end suddenly halted. _"Where are you?"_

"Right where you left me," Jackson snarled. "You can't track that?"

Roylott's voice became muffled as he put a hand on the receiver._ "Jason, check the signal. I don't care, just…"_

Jackson tossed the cell phone onto the table with a grunt. "I'm not going anywhere, Roylott, so stop calling."

The voice seemed relieved. _"That's better." _

"You lost my signal?"

_"Just a glitch, Jackson. As I was saying…"_

Jackson bit his lip._ It's never done this before. _His eyes suddenly sparked. _Unless I did something to cause it. _He strained to remember if he had done anything peculiar in the past minute. His eyes suddenly lit on the cell phone he had thrown aside. _It couldn't be. _

Jackson snatched up the phone and leaned his chin on his hand as he had before, letting the phone dangle an inch from his neck.

The doctor's tone became frantic. _"What? What is going on over there?"_

Jackson suddenly laughed, reveling in his discovery. "Another glitch, Roylott?"

The voice was almost screaming. _"What are you doing, Jackson?"_

"I'm here having this lovely conversation with you. Why?"

_"Don't play me for a fool." _

Jackson rolled his eyes, a grin flashing across his face. _My phone disrupts his signal, his tracking device, his shock device, the whole damn thing. _He took the phone away from his neck and placed it back on the table. "Just walking around the hotel. Must have hit a weak signal spot."

_"Just where were-"_

"Enough with the babysitting, Roylott."

The voice growled, _"I've had quite enough of dealing with you, and she's not helping matters, either." _

Jackson smiled. "Is Lisa giving you hell? Can't imagine why."

_"She earned herself a broken wrist." _

"I'd have given her worse than that."

_"But you didn't. Instead, I hear you have snuggle time on-"_

Jackson's eyes narrowed as his hand clenched into a fist. "Don't question my methods, Roylott. She's mine to deal with, but you couldn't suffer me to finish anything."

_"I don't have time for you to play house while we have a job to do. Don't you-"_

"Just finish the job. No sentiments, no apologies. I'll be on the first plane out in the morning. On assignment." He grunted as he looked down at his watch.

A chuckle crackled through the phone's speaker. _"That's better, Jackson. I'll let you know how things went."_

"Don't bother." Jackson hung up and sprinted to the side of his bed. He hurriedly packed the bag he had tossed aside, then set to work on Lisa's. He snatched up her scarf and wrapped it about his neck, then grabbed his phone from the table. He tucked the cell phone within the folds of the fabric until it rested against his throat. _This will have to do for now. Roylott may not suspect it for a while, which will give me a little time. _He smirked. _I'll be there tomorrow, Roylott. And you'll never see me coming._


	15. Trickster

_**Well, it seems Jackson has his own group of cheerleaders. Heh heh, that's pretty much amazing. I'm rooting for him too.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Lisa, did you hear me?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, _doctor_?" she sneered, glaring up at him.

"Let me see your wrist." His voice was icy, an unsettling gleam in his eye. Roylott stepped toward her from the doorway then kneeled at her side.

"Don't touch me." Her memory flitted briefly to the last person she had told that to. She swallowed as she watched the man advance toward her. She would gladly face ten Jacksons than this old doctor.

Dr. Roylott ignored her and swiftly raised her arm to inspect it. Lisa cried out at the sudden pain, but didn't struggle. "It needs a little work." The doctor released her and returned to his chair.

"So you can conveniently plant me with a shocking-" she stopped. _Oh. Shit._

Roylott blinked, his mouth twitching. "What?"

Lisa only stared back at him, horrified. _What have I done?_

Roylott glared down at her. "You knew about my other little experiment?"

The memories began to unwillingly seep back. Lisa winced as she replayed Jackson's torture in her hotel room, the desperation in his eyes, and his cries of pain. She knew, for all he had done to her, that he deserved it. But had the _kind_ Jackson deserved it? Had the man who had shown her sympathy in the restaurant, chatted amiably with her in the airport, and had innocently brought her bag to her hotel room deserved to be shocked so mercilessly? _And what about the plane? Was that really affection? _Lisa pursed her lips. _No, that was the old Jackson. He couldn't ever do that. He must have been toying with me…again. _

The doctor's voice jolted her from her reverie. "He told you, didn't he?"

Lisa's felt the anger rising. "Only after I had to watch him writhe in agony on more than one occasion."

Roylott laughed. "I thought you would have appreciated my efforts."

_I should have. _Lisa blinked at the thought. _But why don't I? Because I wasn't the one delivering the punishment?_ Lisa gritted her teeth. This was getting ridiculous. "I suppose I owe you something?"

The doctor's eyes gleamed as he reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Only to finish the job."

Lisa shrunk away from his grasp. "Right. And how would I do that?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Jackson hated the silence. Though the phone disrupted the signal, he wouldn't allow himself even a whisper. He glanced longingly at the radio, wishing for any change to the stifling quiet of the car. He checked his watch. An hour to go.

* * *

Dr. Roylott stared incredulously at the whirring machine before him. Lisa looked over his shoulder at the vast array of computers, monitors, and wires and shuddered. So this was the other end of Jackson's device.

The doctor suddenly slammed his fists onto the desk as he muttered a string of curses. "Where the hell _is he_?"

Lisa couldn't help but smile. _That's Jackson. _

Roylott spun on his heel and grabbed Lisa by the shoulders. "Did you warn him? What did you tell him?" He seemed almost frantic. Lisa stared at the furious face before her as she tried to wrench free from his grasp. _A deadly kind of frantic._

Lisa smirked as he released her and turned back to the computers. "What, you can't believe Jackson Rippner outwitted _you_, the ingenious Dr. Roylott?" She felt a strange sort of pride in saying so, as if her team was winning a game. _Well, I suppose if I had to choose between the two assassins…_

"_Shut up_!" he screeched, fiercely backhanding her to the concrete floor. He immediately stooped down and dragged her to her feet by the neck. Lisa began coughing violently, but the doctor refused to loosen his grip. "I don't know what sort of sick alliance you've made with Rippner, but you're about to break it." His eyes narrowed. _"Leese."_

Her breath caught in her throat. "Don't call me that."

Roylott cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry, is that pet name reserved only for Jackson?"

"Better him than you."

Roylott shoved her away roughly and strode to the phone buried between two computers. His hand reached for the receiver then suddenly recoiled. He turned slowly to face Lisa, a deadly smile creeping across his face.

Lisa's stomach turned at the doctor's expression. He had figured out the trick. "What did he do?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He drew a cell phone from his pocket and offered it to her. "Yours, I believe."

Lisa stared at her cell phone then back up at him. _Why is he letting me do this? _Lisa swallowed. "What's the number?"

* * *

Jackson's concentration was broken by the sound of the cell phone ringing from within the scarf. He chuckled._ Not this time, Doc. _Suddenly he stopped. It was not a ringtone he recognized from anyone he worked with. _What if it's…? _He shoved the thought away. He couldn't risk taking the phone away from his throat, lest the doctor gain his location. _Besides, it couldn't be her. _He slipped a hand into the pocket he had kept her cell phone in. He hadn't thought to check on it since Lisa had been taken. His eyes widened. _Gone. What if she took it before he got her? If she's calling right now… _He bit his lip. _No, I can't risk it. She's been put up to this. But if she's in trouble... _He rolled his eyes. Of course she was in trouble; she had an extended appointment with James Roylott. _If I could manage to put it on speaker…_ Jackson reached a hand into the scarf and grasped the ringing phone.


	16. Traitor

Lisa gripped the cell phone tightly, her eyes locked on the smirking doctor. _Why is he so happy about this?_

_"Hello?" _His voice was distant and cautiously low.

"Jackson!" Lisa's voice trembled as she fought back the tears. Roylott's dark eyes continued to bore into her and she shuddered, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

_"Leese." _He breathed the word in relief. _"Are you alone?"_

Lisa's gaze shot to Roylott. He was positioned at the computers across from her, listening intently through a pair of headphones. Jackson had warned her about this. The doctor shifted to face her and laid a finger to his lips. Lisa trembled at the thought of what punishment he might have in mind lest she disobey.

"Yes, Roylott's left me for a while." The lie was somehow harder to tell this time.

_"How are you calling me?" _He was obviously skeptical.

"I-I took my phone back while you where sleeping that night. He never bothered to search me, I suppose. I'm in his office, where I found your number. Are you-" she choked at the thought. She couldn't really call it "saving."

A dry chuckle crackled over the phone. _"You're still part of the plan, don't worry."_

It wasn't as reassuring as she would have liked. He sounded delighted at the prospect of seeing her again, an attitude she still couldn't quite reconcile to be good. "And what little adventure do you have planned this time?"

_"Not sure. How's the wrist?" _

"Well, it _could_ use a brace." She paused to glare at Roylott. "It hurts like hell and then some."

_"Bummer__. It may be hard to find a good doctor where you're at."_

"Very funny." Lisa glanced at the man across from her. "I think I want a second opinion."

Jackson laughed before he broke into a fit of coughing. Lisa heard his sudden sharp intake of breath and a scratchy rustling filled the receiver.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

His voice came out in a strained gasp. _"Of all the-" _he broke off with a hiss, before choking out, "_You…bitch." _Then he stifled a groan, the sound becoming more and more distant.

Lisa froze, her gaze locking on the doctor. Roylott turned to her, a hand still resting on one of the countless knobs before him. _No. Oh, hell no. _"_Stop it_!" she screamed, desperate tears clouding her vision. Lisa listened to the anguished cries on the other line amidst more rustling. Then all went silent. Lisa let the phone clatter to the floor, her hands clamped tightly over her mouth.

Roylott sauntered over to her, clapping his hands in mock congratulation. "Well, you may be of some use to us yet, Miss Reisert. Job well done."

Lisa felt the fury burning in her throat as she choked back a cry. "You were planning that all along."

"A small manipulation, really. Jackson's device emits a signal to these computers, which allow me to control it. He's figured out a way to disrupt it by keeping an opposing signal, like a cell phone, near his neck. Get the phone to his ear and it no longer interferes. Then I can obtain his location and the use of the shocking mechanism like before." He placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "All I needed was for him to answer the phone."

_What have I done? _Lisa shoved the doctor away, the hot tears only fueling her anger. _Stop crying over Jack. _She sobbed harder. "I didn't _know_! How could you make him think-"

"That you betrayed him?" He patted her head with a condescending smile. "Honestly, Lisa, he was going to kill you eventually. Might as well have a little fun before then."

Lisa's stomach twisted into a knot. She knew which Jackson was coming for her now.

* * *

Jackson slammed down the gas pedal, gritting his teeth until he felt his jaw would break. The phone was tucked back in place, but it didn't really matter now. _He knows where I am, thanks to traitor Leese. Fine, it's all my little game anyway, but she'll learn the rules. _He ignored the small voice of doubt in the back of his mind. Perhaps she was forced? _No, she's in league with Roylott now. Makes sense, they both hate me. She even threw in the false anxiety. Nice touch. _He growled as he fingered the cool metal weapon in his pocket. Who to start with? A gleam sparked in his light blue eyes. _Whoever touches me first._

_

* * *

_"I love this job." Roylott glided from computer to computer, typing furiously and adjusting knobs and switches as he whistled a flat tune. He glanced back at Lisa. "He's coming for you, you know. How _exciting_." The venom in his voice made her skin crawl.

Lisa stared at the door to the office. It was like watching a twisted horror movie, waiting for the next person to fall victim to some heinous murder. Peaceful negotiations were out of the question between the doctor and the assassin, or even herself for that matter. It was just a matter of when.

"Jackson's been delayed a bit by your little stunt, but not to worry. He should be here in perhaps forty-five minutes or so. In the meantime," Roylott motioned Lisa to a seat beside him. "Let's fix you up."

* * *

Striding quickly through the dead hallways, Jackson's eyes scanned every door and passage. His footsteps rang against the faded linoleum, the echo bouncing off the dirty walls around him. He paid no attention to the noise, but remained focused on the one wooden door at the end of the hall, his jaw clenched tightly. He vaguely wondered what sort of reception he would receive. What kind of weapon would Lisa try to assault him with this time? He smirked. _I'll get her first._

He stopped before the door to Roylott's office and drew in a deep breath, quietly easing the door open. He blinked in the dim light and growled. _Empty. I hate these little games of yours, Roylott. Why can't you just-_

A muffled cry echoed from the corner of the room. He started, his eyes widening. "Leese?"

Jackson stumbled toward the sound, tripping over a tangle of thick cords. _What the hell are those for? _An army of blinking green lights threw a ghastly glow across the desk and onto a nearby leather chair. Jackson grabbed the seat and spun it to face him, but was knocked backward by a force to his shins. He hit the ground as two slender arms wrapped around his legs and Lisa wept against him.


	17. Viper

_**Such short reviews! :( Let me know what you like/dislike about it --it will help me write better. Many thanks for all the feedback- I'm so happy you guys take the time. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_"Really, Lisa." Jackson rolled his eyes as he pried her off him. "Knock it off."

"W-what?" Lisa wiped at her eyes, looking up at him in confusion. Jackson clutched the nearby desk and pulled himself shakily to his feet. He reached over and switched on the overhead lights, flooding the room with an eerie white glow.

"I've put up with enough shit because of _you._" He wrenched her to her feet and brought her to face him. She stared at Jackson's unkempt appearance, so different from how he usually was. His hair was disheveled and his eyes darted about him from lack of sleep, nervousness, or utter insanity, she could not tell which. Her scarf was swathed about his neck, completing the picture of the killer from so many months ago. _And I had hoped for some sort of rescue from this creep. _

Lisa glared at him through the last of her frustrated tears. "And what have you done to _me_, Jack? If you'd just left me the hell alone on that plane, neither of us would be here."

Jackson ignored her, his eyes flicking about the room anxiously. Lisa looked him over more closely. _What is he so excited about? _ He sauntered over to one of the many computers along the wall and fiddled with a keyboard on the desk. "Where's your doctor friend? I would have thought he had at least planned an ambush."

Lisa blinked, then narrowed her gaze. "My _friend? _Roylott's the only man I could possibly hate more than you."

Jackson smiled crookedly, his blue eyes glinting with an odd light. "So you haven't completely fallen for my charming personality?"

Lisa's glare burned hotter. "Not in the least. And I didn't forget our little plane trip, either. Don't you _ever _touch me like that again, Jackson."

"What, like this?" He suddenly grabbed her chin and twisted her head painfully to the side. "Or like this?" He released her and gently pressed his forehead to hers, locking her gaze with his own. His nose brushed her cheek and Lisa stiffened. _How dare he? The son of a-_

"You're _sick,_" Lisa snarled, digging her fists into his chest as she shoved him away.

Jackson laughed and leaned back against the desk, watching her with smug satisfaction. "Well, aren't you the grateful damsel in distress."

"Oh, my _savior_." Lisa silently cursed the doctor and him. _It's like choosing between a shark and a viper_.

"Damn right." He paused and cocked his head to the side, his lips twisting into a wicked grin. "Earlier, you seemed rather," his smile widened, "_passionate_."

"Probably just a female-driven, emotion-based reaction, " Lisa growled coldly.

Jackson chuckled. "That's my girl." Suddenly, his eyes iced back over as his face hardened. His gaze once again scanned the room. "Where's Roylott?"

"Hopefully figuring out another way to make your life more miserable."

Jackson's eyes narrowed as he placed a firm hand at the base of her neck. "Then you two make quite the team, don't you?" His blue eyes suddenly blazed. "Traitor."

Lisa sucked her breath in sharply. "Jack, it's not what-"

His grip tightened as he bent his face close to hers. "It's not what I think? Tell me, Leese, what am I supposed to think when you call me in an emotional wreck and Roylott gives me a nice zap for answering the phone? Only Roylott could have known about my little discovery, which puts you at his right hand." His voice lowered to a raspy whisper. "You'll get no sympathy from me now. I can bloody you up just as bad as he can."

Lisa tried to slide the threat to the back of her mind. Her hopes for any show of humanity from him were slipping again. If she submitted now, the old Jack could perhaps come back. She brushed the thought aside. _I'll fight the bastard all the way. _"What loyalty do I owe you, Jackson Rippner?"

"_This_."Jackson furiously ripped the scarf away to reveal his discolored neck. The hidden cell phone clattered to the ground, but Jackson's glare remained on Lisa. "You owe me this, Leese, and all the hell it's put me through." His gaze seared her face, but his hand stayed locked below her neck.

Lisa stared incredulously at his purpled throat. "What _happened_?"

Jackson slowly bent down and scooped up his cell phone. He held the phone before her eyes. "It turns out that crossing signals does a little damage in the process." He sneered. "Apparently my cure will be the death of me."

Lisa folded her arms, shoving down the small twinge of guilt in her stomach. She glowered at him. "What do you want me to do, Jackson? Kiss it and make it all better?"

His lips were suddenly at her ear, hissing, "I save your ass and you do me a favor in return. It's that simple."

"You expect me to get the device out?" Lisa smirked. "I only do surgery with pens."

He grabbed her chin and jerked her to face him. "Being smart with me doesn't help your chances, Lisa. As I see it, you don't have much of a choice. It's only a matter of time before you become Roylott's experiment anyway."

Lisa gritted her teeth. "I don't see why your feud with Roylott is my problem."

The blue eyes burned deeper. "Then I don't see why saving you is mine." Jackson strode to the door before turning to face her. He leaned casually against the doorjamb, fixing Lisa with a sardonic smile. "Enjoy the maze, lab rat."


	18. Delirious

_**Well, you asked for it.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Ah, Jackson. Visiting hours aren't over, you know."

Jackson froze halfway down the hall at the deep male voice booming from the room behind him. He smiled to himself, fingering the blade in his pocket. _There you are. _He spun on his heel and stalked back down the passage, back to where he had left Lisa. He had wondered why she hadn't followed him, as he was sure she would have done, given her bleak predicament. _I guess I know why. She was working with the creep after all. _He heard a familiar high pitched scream and quickened his pace, whipping the knife from his pocket. The yelps continued, echoing down the hall and stinging his ears. He jolted to a halt in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Lisa as she sat slumped in the chair, her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook with her quiet sobs and he saw a thin, scarlet thread trickle through her fingers and drip into her lap.

_Oh shit. _Jackson rushed forward and pushed her back in the seat. Blood poured from a deep gash in her forehead and one along her jaw line, dripping onto her blouse and down her neck. "J-Jacks-" She broke off, gasping as a blade flashed to her throat from behind and grazed her lips.

"Forget something, Rippner?" Dr. James Roylott stepped from the shadows behind her chair, his knife still playing along the edge of Lisa's mouth. Jackson tore his horrified gaze from Lisa's face and leapt beneath the chair, tackling the doctor to the ground.

"You _son of a bitch_!" Jackson snarled, fiddling for a good grip on his own knife. "You touch her-" He was knocked backwards by a swift kick from the older man, but quickly recovered. Lisa had sprung from her chair and was staggering for the door, but Roylott deftly tripped her up with his right hand, sending her crashing to the ground. Her scream boiled Jackson's blood and he lunged at the doctor, digging his own knife into Roylott's calf. Roylott hissed in pain, but delivered Jackson a similar blow to his thigh. Jackson staggered back with a cry, wrenching the blade from his leg before he was tackled to the ground.

Roylott pressed his blade to his opponent's neck. "What have I told you about sentiments, Jackson? You're a sad shell of what you used to be, I'm ashamed to say. You couldn't finish the job now if you wanted to."

Jackson bared his teeth, growling, "You're first, doc."

Roylott flashed a wicked smile. "Doubt it, Rippner."

Jackson glanced down at the knife at his neck, then back up with a smile. "Going to do a little surgery for me after all?"

Roylott glared, the same twisted grin still plastered on his face. "You won't wake up from this one, I promise." Suddenly he was knocked sideways, slumping against the wall before becoming dead still. Lisa let the small monitor in her hands crash to the floor as Jackson stared up incredulously at her.

Lisa sank to her knees and crawled over to where he lay. "Jack, how bad is it?"

"Oh, the usual," he murmured, taking in the sight of her bloodied face with bleary eyes. He suddenly sat up, ignoring the flaming pain. His eyes searched her face then her bandaged wrist with a frown, his teeth clenched. "Look what that bastard did to you."

Lisa smiled grimly. "Nothing more than what you would have done."

Jackson blinked, then shook his head. _Here's your chance. You have a weapon. You have her. Finish it. _"Then why take out Roylott?"

Lisa's smile broadened. "I just wanted to shut him up, really. You know how he gets when he starts talking."

Jackson managed a weak smirk, then nodded to his leg. "This seems oddly familiar."

"Ah, yes. The memories." Lisa scooted closer, reaching a hand toward the wound. Jackson flinched at her touch as Lisa looked up to meet his gaze. "Well, you've had worse, Jack."

Jackson reached up to gently wipe away the blood from her forehead. Lisa stiffened but remained still, leaning slightly into his hand. Jackson's hand slowly roamed over her face, tracing the edges of the small cuts before stopping to rest at her cheek. Lisa closed her eyes, silently bracing herself for his grip to tighten around her chin. Her eyes shot open at the sudden pressure of his lips on her forehead. Her breath quickened as he grazed her jaw and came to rest his cheek against her neck. She leaned her head against his, biting her lip. _Pull yourself together, Lisa._

"Please, Jackson." She tried to steady her quavering voice, and gasped as he leaned farther into her. She reached backward to steady herself as his body pressed her toward the floor. Her free hand pushed against his side and her eyes widened.

"Leese," he breathed raggedly before pushing himself to lie at her side. Lisa gasped as she caught sight of his face. His attention was wavering, the spark in his eyes fading in and out. She glanced down at her bloodied hand, then reached out and whipped Jackson's jacket back.

_Oh God. _"Jack, he-"

"Of course he did." His chest heaved, the blood from the gash in his left side having long soaked his shirt and now began pooling beneath him. His eyes fluttered as he strained to focus on Lisa, on anything. _Just give up already, Jack. No use getting another shock, another stab, and another bruise for her. You can't take this much longer, you know. _

Lisa watched helpless, her mind racing. _I can't call anyone; he's a criminal for God's sake. And what would I tell them? That a doctor stabbed him? Sure, they'd believe that. _"Jackson," she whispered. _What do I do?_

He smiled feebly as he rolled onto his good side to face her. "Here's your chance, Lisa. Make a run for it."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You'll end up dragging yourself after me anyway."

"You'd get a nice head start, though."

"I wouldn't really call that a fair chase."

Jackson closed his eyes, his body shuddering slightly. "Dammit, Lisa, just get out of here."

Lisa's gaze shifted to Roylott's unconscious form against the wall. "What about _him_? I can always-"

"_No," _came his deadly command. Suddenly Jackson smirked. "Maybe we'll have a rematch." He closed his eyes with a sigh, the smile slowly fading. "But he'll have me in the end, though. He'll shock me, stab me, hell, maybe he'll even shoot me. The options are endless."

Lisa's eyes narrowed as she stood up. "It's not like you to give up so easily, Jack. I'm disappointed, really."

"These past weeks have been a bit rough on my body, believe it or not." He fumbled for the counter above him and shakily pulled himself to his feet. His blue eyes flicked to her, a faint spark playing in his gaze. "Shall I chase you now?"

A groan from the opposite wall sent Lisa rushing to Jackson's bent form. "Roylott," she hissed, clutching his shoulder with a fierce grip. _Get out now!_

Jackson removed a bloody hand from his side to steady his shaking frame against the counter. He shot a burning glare toward the fallen doctor as he suddenly staggered forward. He found his knife had slid beneath a table in the center of the room and stooped to snatch it up. With a cry he crashed to his knees, a hand shooting to his wounded side. "_Damn it_!" he hissed, his free hand finally finding the weapon and grasping it tightly. He began a painful crawl forward, his breath coming in hoarse pants. A hand suddenly tugged on his coattail and drew him slightly backward, away from the unconscious doctor.

"No, Jack!" Lisa pulled harder until he twisted his head to face her. The light in his eyes faltered as he watched the fear spread across her face, her eyes darting from him to Roylott.

As quickly as it had vanished, his resolve returned, his jaw setting as he spoke through clenched teeth, "He's pushed me far enough."

The tears were welling up in her eyes. Lisa tried to blink them away, but only more flooded her vision. "You're delirious, Jack. You won't walk away from this and you know it."

Jackson threw her a feverish smile. "Then let's make it a damn good fight."

Lisa tightened her grip on his coat as she watched his eyes glaze over. She couldn't let this happen, this wasn't supposed to happen. "He can't hurt you as long as you have the phone; finish this later, when you can actually stand up. For God's sake, get out of here, Jack!"

The crippling pain in his side prevented him from crawling forward again. Jackson could feel himself losing control to an evergrowing black spiral. His focus blurred and he closed his eyes as he fought to stay conscious. Lisa's voice suddenly became all that mattered, all he could hear. The desire to obey her desperate pleas became oddly irresistible. He swallowed the rage that burned in the pit of his stomach with a grimace. What good would it do to die at Roylott's feet a dog? He gave Roylott a final glare, blinking the man into a blurry focus. _You'll look up at me as I watch you die._

"Let's go, Leese," he croaked, struggling to his feet. She caught his arm and they shuffled from the room, leaving the groggy doctor behind.


End file.
